Two's Company Three's A Crowd
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: When it comes to love two's company and three's a crowd... Various Character Pairings...
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hmmm... I feel abit sad... which means its time for a soppy WWE love story... With various character pairings (That i like)..._**

**_But please read and review and make me smile :) x_**

* * *

Every day is so wonderful when you have a song in your heart and somebody to love and who loves you in return.

Things that would normally frighten you will make you stronger when your in love.

Sometimes people change but love doesn't.

As much as you will it away it'll be there, as it is undeniable and endless.

That is Love.

* * *

Have you ever felt your heart shatter into a million and one pieces?

And you find yourself wondering if it can ever be mended?

I did, it was the day I saw the amazingly talented, gorgeous and extreme red head that I'd known for so long, wanted for so long kiss my brother... my so called best friend, he surely knew how I felt about her, I remember mentioning the girl a few months back, had he forgotten?

As I watch alongside the millions and millions of worldwide fans on a tv screen my brother, has a smug smile on his face a sense of satisfaction, but as I watch her she seems conflicted, like she's putting on that pretend happiness for the pretense of the viewers and for Matt, and most of all for herself. It's like she's shielding her heart from something, but I can't help but wonder what, could it be what I've been longing for too? I close my eyes wishing for the replays of that kiss to stop rolling, just wishing that scene in front of him hadn't happened and now been burned and etched into my mind.

The silence around me is painful.

* * *

Have you ever felt alone, even though your surrounded by people?

The people being million and millions of fans, the people I keep this pretense up for, this pretense that is hurting my facial muscles.

This fake smile I keep on attached to my face, I just kissed Matt. Matt Hardy and it felt so... I don't know wrong.

He was the wrong brother.

After entering the locker room which I shared with the two brothers, I saw the look plastered all over the mutli-coloured wild child's face, the extreme enigma was broken...

The silence around me is deafening.

* * *

As I watched the two other people in our locker room.

Hurt and betrayal etched into his face while confusion and guilt covered hers

That's the effect I was going for, the reason why I pitched that storyline to Vince.

I made Team Xtreme and I could break it just like that.

I needed to be in control.

I was the leader and they fell into line behind me.

I am Matt Hardy.

The better Hardy.

That awquard silence that surrounds them makes me smile.

A smug self assured smile, it means my plan has worked...


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Sorry it's been a long time guys! Sorry it's abit on the short side, My next chapter will be longer I promise!_**

**_Here's my new chapter, hopefully some of you are still interested in reading this! Please read and reviw :) x_**

**_

* * *

_**

_"The crowd loved us, I mean LOVED us Lita!" _I heard my sadistic older brother say to her, but as I looked over she wasn't looking at Matt or me, but at the floor, she didn't feel comfortable, perks of knowing someone for so long you get to know all their little habits.

_"I mean, when I told Vince about this idea, he wondered why I hadn't mentioned it to him sooner, I mean I didn't realise it til now Lita, but me and you.. that's totally what we need right now, just me and you" _I heard him say and then look in my direction as if to tell me to leave, but fuck him, this is my locker room too, plus I wasn't about to leave him alone with her, especially not now when I can see how uncomfortable he is making her, that this situation HE has created is making her.

I stand up to strech my legs and that's when I hear the redhead speak for the first time since we've been in the locker room.

* * *

As I watch the rainbow haired man stand up, I'm terrifed, is he really going to leave me with HIM? Surely not.

_"Jeff, aren't we going for dinner tonight? Remember we booked it last month?" _We hadn't and he knew that I could tell from the reaction on his face he knew what I was doing, Stalling, getting away from this monster, Matt Hardy.

_"Yeah Li, the restuarant rang me to confirm just after your match, I said yeah, I didn't know if you still wanted to go though?" _He said and was interrupted by Matt, _"Well how about me and Lita go and you stay at the hotel, now there's another brilliant Matt Hardy plan" _Jeff didn't know what to say, and I didn't really but all I knew was he was rude, plain rude.

_"How about you stay at the hotel Matt, while me and MY best friend go out, like we arranged, now there's a brilliant plan made by Lita" _I said mocking Matt.

Matt's face was priceless, he didn't know what to say, I could tell he was angry, and that made me happy that I had pissed him off especially after what he made me do, eurgh.

I took Jeff's hand in mine and pulled him out of the locker room door with me leaving Matt to stew in his own anger, misery whatever he mood he was in, to be honest I didn't care, all I cared about was getting away from him and being with the rainbow haired man who still had his hand entwined in mine.

* * *

How dare she do that to me?

Doesn't Lita know who I am? I am Matt Hardy.

All I know is that bitch will pay and so will my brother.

I have Vince on my side, he wants this storyline and so do I, I mean hell ruining that bitch's life and Jeff's it will be fun.

Good old fashion fun. Matt Hardy style.


End file.
